Superman vs Trunks
Superman vs Trunks is The First Match in BenAttackX's Universal Tournament Description We are already See The Ultimate Clash of Superman And Goku, But Today, The Son of Vegeta, Trunks (S.TB200) Take On Superman (Mr.MT67), Who would take this Round? who will advance to The Last 16?! Intro ONE MINUTE MELEE! WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS MELEE! Pre-Fight In the middle of the Galaxy stood a massive arena on a massive looking island inside was Trillions of aliens from different planets hell even from real-life, with that two fighters walked into the ring one of the fighters was A Young Teenager With a blue jacket ,Blue Hair, and Sword, While The Other Wearing a Red Cape, Blue Suit and Black Hair broadcaster: GO FOR BROKE! FIGGGHHHT!!!! MEELE! Trunks teleported behind Superman and punched him repeatedly before kicking him a few feet away,then kicked him into the air before teleporting above him and doing a ki blast sending him to the ground. Superman got up and grabbed Trunks' leg and threw him down, Trunks tried a kick at Clark's head who easily ducked underneath the strike, Clark then used a massive amount of his might right into the chin of The Saiyan launching him into the air at five times the speed of sound. Superman then grabbed The Future Fighter by his neck and charged up his heat vision when suddenly Trunks slammed his fist right into Clark's side making him lose his breath 50! Trunks then planted his foot into Clark's face making him recoil in pain leaving him open for a downward strike right into his stomach launching him into the rocky ground. The Saiyan floated down to the injured and tired Superman with a grin glued on his face. Clark pulled himself off the ground Trunks then charged at the Man of Steel at his top speed, Superman tilted his head and used his freeze breath causing Trunks to be frozen in a block of ice, Clark then used all his might to uppercut the frozen Trunks launching him miles and miles into the air of the arena.. ? 40! Trunks Turn into a Super Saiyan! Trunks got up and kicked Superman in the face,only to be met from a knee by Kal-El. Both fighters then started trading blows with eachother as they flew around the Arena fighting a back and fourth battle,neither gaining a true advantage over eachother before Trunks did a flip kick, followed by Superman doing a double axe handle to send him crashing to the ground, Not Before Superman Smahed Trunks and Almost Crush hom with a Big Laser Beam. 30! Trunks: Now i'm REALLY Mad. Trunks Turn into Super Saiyan Rage, Trunks Then Pulled his Sword, Trunks then teleported in front of Superman before slashing him several times,then dodged a punch from him before kicking him into the air, The Saiyan Smashed Kal on the ground and He Used his Galik Gun Beam, Superman wasnt able to dodge and the energy almsot wiped him out! 20! Trunks then charged up his Final Flash, Superman then flew at Trunks and punched him 7 times and crush his sword. Clark then started Blitz Trunks at the speed of light he is so fast that it looked like streaks of light, Trunks then fell to his knees and coughed up blood onto the ground. 10! Superman then flies down and grabs Trunks' leg and flies upward, carrying him, as Trunks fire the blast, Superman flying straight to the beam and slam Vegeta to the ground, Almost Destroing the Arena, Superman then fly toward Vegeta, punching him so hard to send Trunks Out Of The Arena! KO!!!! broadcaster: Superman Moves To The Last 16! Conclusion AND FIGHTER WHO MOVES TO THE LAST 16 IS... SUPERMAN!!!!!!!!! Category:'Dragon Ball Z vs DC Comics' themed One Minute Melees Category:BenAttackX Category:BenAttackX's universal tournament